Collide
by Lupin-73276
Summary: Justin met the gang of Liberty Ave. when he was 17. But after a heart-breaking event when he turns 19 he flees to New York. In NY life takes many dramatic turns. But what happens when situations force him back to the city he ran away from?
1. Prologue

Collide

**Summary; Justin met the gang of Liberty Ave. when he was 17. But after a heart-breaking event after he turns 19 he flees to New York. In NY he meets someone new and life takes many dramatic turns. But what happens when situations force him back to the city he ran away from?**

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - Brian is five years older than Justin, and Michael is the same age as Brian. Ted is two years older than them, and Emmett is one year younger than Brian and Mikey.**

**The credit for my inspiration goes to dunyaxa and their video 'qaf - Brian/Justin/Melanie - Collide' please check out their video and channel!**

**xxxxx**

Prologue

Justin knew from his mid-teens that he was different, only later when it hit him around the head he realised that he was bi-sexual. This didn't phase the young artist but he kept it from his parents, knowing that his Dad would flip the fuck out. He did, however, tell his two best friends Daphne and Lindsey. The three of them had been in the same class since they were five years old and lived in the same street. Not long after he told them about his sexual orientation Lindsey admitted that she was a lesbian and Daphne confirmed she was straight. These facts changed nothing for the three friends.

When they turned 17 Daphne agreed to go with her two friends to Liberty Avenue, the well know centre of Pittsburgh gay life. So, one Saturday afternoon, they ventured to the colourful street and were instantly drawn to a homely diner. The Liberty Diner. There they met a bright, enthusiastic, red-haired woman named Debbie who immediately took them under her motherly wing. Through her they met her son Michael, and his friends Emmett and Ted. The three teens loved their new hang out and friends. Justin became easy friends with the flamboyant Emmett and also got a part time job bussing tables at the diner.

A week after the first meeting someone new entered the Liberty Diner. Brian Kinney. Justin was instantly drawn to the God-like man who radiated sex. The blonde was later introduced to the brunet and found out that he was Michael's best friend since they were 14. Of course he had heard the numerous rumours about Brian Kinney, the King of Liberty Avenue and his 'one fuck per customer' policy but Justin felt a pull towards the older man.

Brian had felt a fascination with the teen, but Deb had warned him that Justin was off limits.

So the two men became friends, both ignoring the attraction between them, which worked out just fine.

Until Justin turned 19.

**xxxxx**

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - So, what do you think? I know it is a really short prologue, but it is just setting the background a little. More to come. Please review. xxx**

**P.S; Please take a look at dunyaxa's video that inspired this story, even though it will give a small portion of the plot away it is a brilliant video and hopefully I will still be able to keep you interested in my story. xxx**


	2. SORRY! Not a new chapter Author Note!

Hello to all my readers!

I throw myself at your feet, I am so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for what must be about two years (if not more)!

I promise that I am trying to start writing again.

A while ago I lost all my documents, including all my stories and notes; so it will take me while to get everything organised again!

I have just downloaded all my stories from , so I will be sorting them out and re-reading them all. So I may make a few tweaks here and there, as it has been a long time since I wrote them!

But I am hoping to start writing again soon!

I have worked out a system of how to update; by which has the highest number of followers to the lowest. I thought this would be the most fair way to do it, as I would be updating the story with most people waiting for it first.

So, _Collide_ will be the fifth story I update!

I hope to get the new chapters up soon and I hope that you will all enjoy them; and continuing reading even though I have been absent for so long!

.

* * *

><p><strong>This note will be deleted when I post the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
